1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to communications technology, more particularly to a network communications device capable of promoting connection quality and method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ethernet standards typically specify a connection quality associated with a network cable length of 100 meters between communications devices. However, to facilitate extension of the network cable beyond 100 meters, a longer network cable, such as one measuring 150 meters, is usually paired with the network cable in order to serve as a transmission interface. In addition, network cable of poor quality is sometimes chosen so as to lower costs. Consequently, the quality of a connection between the communications devices gradually decreases in accordance with increases in network cable length or reductions in quality of the network cable, such that the connection quality eventually fails to conform with Ethernet standards.